Work with masters
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Go to meet Miss Rebecca with Diane! Objective Go to Salon: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (It's already past noon. Why isn't Miss Diane here?) (I should go find her.) Maid: My Lady, Miss Diane is waiting for you at the door. Diane: Sorry, I'm late. Magda: Hello. Diane: I'm nervous. I couldn't help but think 'if only Diane could make the clothes there' every time. Diane always daydreamed when cutting fabric. When I remembered what you said, I was filled with courage! I also brought clothes I made myself! They might be useful. Magda: Shall we go now? Diane: Okay! Story Chat 2 Magda: Good day, Miss Werchy. Rebecca: Good day. Who's this Oren? She's cute. Greetings. Who is this Oren? She's cute. Diane: My name is Diane. I'm... a tailor. Rebecca: Are you here to learn how to make clothes? Magda: Miss Werchy, didn't you say you wanted your designs to go down in history? Rebecca: I do recall saying something like that. Magda: I plan to open a shop that sells cheap yet good-looking clothes. Rebecca: Are they going to be sold to the commoners? Magda: Yes. They can't afford to get new clothes all the time, especially the ones that look beautiful. Rebecca: Indeed, no one has time to care about appearances when they're struggling to live. Magda: This cheap yet good outfits will be popular. In that case, even when the clothes are worn out, their designs will be fondly remembered. Rebecca: It sounds nice. Do you want my support? Magda: If you work with us, we'll advertise your designs and you can have fifty percent of the profit made from the clothes you sell. Rebecca: Then who will be responsible for the production of my designs? Magda: It will be Miss Diane who's sitting next to me. Diane: Please look at these clothes I made myself. Rebecca: You don't have to be so nervous. Oh, they're... Well, the stitches are nice. And the overall effect... Magda: (Miss Diane looks anxious.) Diane: ... Rebecca: I can see many aspects of your clothes are based on my designs, but you've also added your own touch. Where do you work? Diane: In the slums. Rebecca: So that's why I've never heard of you despite your skills. Lady Ellenstein, tell me more about your store. Magda: For now, I want to attract customers by selling Ready-to-Wear clothes that are cheap and durable. We can also sell goods from Acting Speaker Lady Linglan. Rebecca: It seems you have potential if she's also in support of this. How do you plan to get sizes? Magda: The Kangilas are selling their goods and I found they made clothes as a reference for other sizes. So each piece of clothing had five to six sizes. I think we can use this method after learning about the types of figures of Finsel's people. Rebecca: I have a lot of information left by my previous customers. You might find it useful. Magda: Thank you! Rebecca: So where do you plan to open the store? Magda: I'm still working on that... Rebecca: If the advertising is done correctly, the location won't be too important. Do you know what to do? Magda: On the opening day, I'll invite every family I know. I'm not worried about the commoners. As long as the prices and clothes are good, they will buy them. I think we should also have the Kangilas mention the store. Rebecca: So the biggest problem is the store itself? I'm in favour of your plan. I will invest into the store. Magda: Really? Thank you very much! Rebecca: But I have a few conditions. Magda: Alright. Rebecca: I hope the shop is aesthetically pleasing. I don't want the commoners to feel out of place. Magda: Okay, I'll tell you when the location has been decided on. You can also give advice on the store's design. Rebecca: I wish your, no, our store succeeds. Miss Diane, can you stay here for a while later? Let's talk about production and design. Diane: I would be honoured! Story Chat 3 Magda: The ball is finally over... I still need to find a store location. Maid: You've returned. Miss Diane has been waiting for a long time. Magda: I'll see her immediately. Diane: Do you still remember how the text Magda: Miss Diane, have you made any progress? Why? Diane: It turns out Miss Werchy had the idea for a while. She even categorized the data of her customers. She did a complicated calculation. I didn't understand how it worked, but now we have standard sizes. Magda: Does this mean you can make different clothes without taking measurements? Diane: If I start making the clothes tonight, Diane will have ten completed tomorrow morning! Magda: That's good. But you should always get some sleep. Category:Transcript Category:Missing text